


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #04

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: 主要配角团串场回（越前龙牙→←越前龙马）





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #04

**Author's Note:**

> 原第三章的P2  
U17一军队员满载+教科书般的狗血桥段  
下章就可以开车了dokidoki(x)  
这篇真的就是…为里番写设定、结果设定写得比里番长的典型orz  
于是后文...至少还有四辆车

“HURRY UP, HURRY UP, GIRLS!! EVEN MY GRANDMOTHER IS QUICKER THAN YOU PANSIES!” 一个显然正在进行拉练训话的粗犷男声由远及近，声音的主人是在空母飞行甲板负一层的中央机库大厅调教新兵的渡边，这个诨号“破坏王”的男人是个身高192cm、体型高壮如山的法日混血。带队跑操刚过拐角，渡边就看到龙牙一行人朝他迎面走来。

“SQUADS FALL IN——! ON FOUR RANKS…ATTENTION——!!!”他让新兵们整队集合在一行人面前，自己朝龙牙敬了一个军礼。渡边上尉是原“凤皇”小队的副队长，每当平等院要亲自出动执行任务时，就会暂代其驻舰宪兵部队司令之责，深受平等院等人倚重。“At ease.”龙牙抬手还礼，一边走到队列前面向士兵，难得面容沉静的开口。

“他们大部分都是在苏伊士-托勒密大区上船的，和之前那批一样，军校没毕业就被送去当炮灰！”众人身后传来拖长调子的关西腔，一个白发黑肤、面容俊朗的男人踩着摄位车一路滑来，嘴里还叼着半块海苔，来人是舰上的首席技术情报官种岛修二。“总之，”他迅速咽下最后一口零食，“这帮人很多技能还都是半吊子，也不知道该把他们编进哪个部门，就发配PM*让Duke先训着啦。对了上校，数据还可靠吗？”“托你的福。”“哎我就羡慕你们这些会开飞机的。”龙牙身后的入江忍不住微笑，这个操着一口大阪方言看似一派闲散的男人其实行事缜密、洞察力极强，可他因为晕机从不出外勤。只在这种巨型“岛屿”上呆着我倒是勉强可以呀，在被调入龙牙麾下前种岛上尉指着空母如是说。

在舰上各部门主官向龙牙作例行汇报的同时，手冢和不二也跟着毛利来到众人面前站定。“大和部长已经把情况说与我听了，上校。”手冢少校对于那个在室内也喜欢戴着圆片偏光墨镜的男人还是保持了中学时代的称呼。“无妨。他倒是信任你。”龙牙理了理刘海，重新把之前在飞行甲板升降机上被气流吹乱的头发盖回大檐帽。大和佑太，军衔与龙牙平级，是“Dragon Fang” 未向外界透露的影子副舰长。如同被平等院命令留守并代行其职的渡边，如果龙牙没能按时赶回空母，大和上校将有相机处置舰上“绝密级”以外全部事项的最高权力。

就在龙牙与手冢等人交谈的当口，从新兵队列的首排尾端突然冲出一道身影，那人行动极快，如虎豹扑食一般抡起胳膊似要把什么东西砸向背身立在队伍前方、看着像是这群人中地位最高的龙牙。近处众人都有两三秒钟的茫然，唯独站在左侧两米远、目光一直锁在龙牙身上的少年率先作出反应，“哥哥危险！”就见玄青色的斗篷在半空画了一个大弧被甩落在地，龙马一个箭步上前推开龙牙，自己被一根针管扎到侧颈。

周围的Alpha士官都感到龙牙一瞬间的信息素暴涨，就见这位上校一个矮身单手揽过身体往前坠倒的龙马，又迅速借着低位猛然向上抬肘，右侧手刀以迅雷不及掩耳之势劈开刺客手中的作案工具，那人吃痛、作势后跳半步，龙牙反应极快地将龙马压入怀中，自己反身一记杀气腾腾的后旋将刺客甩踢进新兵队列里，撞到好几个来不及躲闪的“菜鸟”，体格魁梧但身法极为灵活的渡边以及另外几个反应过来的士兵一拥而上将刺客压在机库甲板上动弹不得。

……龙马朦朦胧胧地抬眼就看到他哥哥的脸，他哥把手在自己眼前晃来晃去，还“小不点、小不点”的那样叫着，明明应该很吵的，可听起来却像是从很远的地方不甚清晰的传到耳边，糟糕，视线又有点模糊了，他觉得自己这一天清醒着的时间真是不多。总之就是……不要摆出这么一副快要哭了的表情啊，龙马有些恍惚地想张口安慰他哥，却又像是被扼住声带振动似的全然发不了音，你也是会露出这样表情的人么，我只是……身体先于大脑地、行动起来了呢……明明这次见面之前，我们几乎冷战了两周，在飞机上就说了两句话，全程连个手都没碰上。但他哥还是遂了他的意，帮他摆平了一些事，他哥总会顺从他的心意，唯独……龙马陷入了昏睡。

“上校我来吧。”不二拨开龙牙在少年脸前试图把对方晃荡回神的手，半蹲下来检查龙马的情况。少年已然失去了意识，心跳很快，心律粗听起来也略微失常，但看针管刺入的创口及周边表皮肤色，除了有些发红发烫外均一如往常，连被带出的零星几点血珠都将坠未坠。这针似乎并未含有什么致命毒物，少年此刻呼吸虽然急促但并不困难。不二心下了然，对龙牙说了声不用担心，只见他带上医用乳胶手套，小心地拈起被之前暴怒的上校打飞五米远、掉落在甲板上的有些碎了的针管，又拿出制服前襟口袋里的塑料物证封装袋，把针管塞了进去：“我还得去一趟化验室核对一下具体成分。”知道这位军医是龙马中学时起就与他关系亲厚的前辈，既然是关于小不点的事，龙牙对于不二的话不疑有他。

龙牙重新抱起龙马，朝向擒拿住刺客的渡边上尉抬了抬下巴：“他肯定还有同伙，说不定就藏在这班新兵之中。带下去，让远野来拷问他。” 拥有一头披肩中长发的远野笃京少尉是这艘空母的编外人员，随船归国的他即将赴任大和特区某海军基地重刑犯拘押中心的典狱长之职，得意技处刑十三招，所有听闻他“处刑人”威名的俘虏都会希望能在进入他的拷问室之前受到日内瓦公约的保护。

其他舰上军官各归其位，龙牙把龙马一路抱到化验室旁边的病房，与龙马一同登舰的几位前辈也陆陆续续地跟了进来。龙牙把自家弟弟放到一张干净的床位上，看着菊丸半趴在床边帮龙马掖好被角。“这是刚化验出来的药物成分，内含73%的苯甲酸雌二醇溶液。”因为只是核对确认，不二这边的工作完成得很快。龙牙有些狐疑地接过化验单……他不是很能看得懂密密麻麻的化学名词和分子式，但药物作用一栏里“增强子宫平滑肌收缩，促使乳腺发育增生，刺激Omega发情排卵行为并导致生殖道发生系列生理变化……”这几行字他还是认得的。“越前是不是之前就处在发情热的状态？”不二柔声开口，又不似在发问，“那这一针下去……新一轮的发情症状怕是会比之前还严重……”

“……”龙牙一脸木然的将化验单递给身后的德川，听不二医生继续道：“之前忘了说，这个人我其实有点眼熟，”不二朝众人微微一笑，“他应该是之前借口身体不舒服来过医务室，偷拿了柜子里贴着氰化物结构式的药瓶，哎，比想象中的还要能干一些嘛，看来不是普通间谍。”不二的高智商龙牙一直有所耳闻，因此他把这话听了进去。“不过你们觉得我会把氰化物那种东西放在一般人可以随便接触得到的地方吗？”所以药瓶的贴标和内容物并不匹配，是这个意思吧？但你往里面放催情药物又是几个意思？“下毒不成反被对方拉着泻火”式的偷鸡不成蚀把米吗？在场的所有人都打了一个寒颤，暗自决定以后离这位腹黑医生的诊疗室远一点。

手冢看到龙马已经开始有些难耐地在被子里无意识地挣扎起来，似乎是因为浑身燥热想把被子蹬到一边，“上校，这里人多眼杂不太方便，现在舰上也还没清出多余的房间，带他去那间禁闭室行吗？”“禁闭室？”德川不甚赞同的开口询问。“…原来也是一间军官宿舍，设施很好，但在大部分的军官宿舍上迁至负五层甲板后这边的这个就弃用了，准备开辟为禁闭室。”手冢耐心地解释到，末了他又向刚上舰的一些旧友初步介绍了这艘空母的规模：从底层到舰桥顶有21层楼高，你们的运输机垂直降落停入的飞行甲板虽然从下往上数是第12层，但在空母内部被称为第一层，其上是正数层，往下则是负数层……

因为离舰近十小时，还有很多其他事务等着舰长大人拿主意，龙牙并不打算继续听着这位总值班军官向众人科普空母的基本信息，他颔首示意就由手冢把龙马带去那间禁闭室就行。“我也去。”手里捏着龙牙之前递过的化验单的德川果断追上了抱着龙马的手冢。龙牙看着他急急跑远的背影，意味不明的垂首笑了一下。

就在龙马被手冢抱到位于甲板负七层的禁闭室的时候，龙牙戴着的腕带型通讯终端收到了两条加密信息——一条是“五摄政”下达的准将晋升令，不出所料，龙牙心想。权臣集团必然有着允许彼此保持家族势力的默契，而这道晋升令就是近卫景龙中将在进入维生舱之前给近卫一族追加的最后一块砝码。授勋仪式则会在空母返回本土海军基地后再行安排。而另一封……龙牙显得有些诧异，虽然之前散布的那堆迷你救援机器人并没有找到龙马的那两位学长，但得益于其上搭载的反电磁干扰装置，南次郎夫妇体内的识别芯片第一次对于龙牙这边的持续发信作出了脉冲反馈，在腕带上方浮出的全息屏上，以同心圆向外扩张的姿态一圈一圈地闪烁着。

——  
*MP：Military Policeman，此处即指空天母舰上的宪兵部队。


End file.
